starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a legendary warrior and Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars and the Galactic Cival War. He is the son of former Jedi Kendrew Skywalker and his wife Lyndia Whitesun, the brother of Leia Skywalker, the nephew of Shmi Skywalker and the cousin of Anakin Skywalker. Biography 'Early life' Luke Skywalker was born on the planet Tatooine in 22 BJP just minutes before his twin sister Leia. His father Kendrew was a Jedi who had had quit the Jedi Order. Upon leaving the Order, he went back to his homeworld Tatooine where he rekindled his romance with moisture farmer Lyndia Whitesun, the two married shortly after. Kendrew knew that his children, both had a natural affinity for The Force, and needed training, Kendrew began to teach them about the ways of the force after Luke first used The Force when he was roughly six and, located a lost screwdriver that was under the couch. Luke was more excited than Leia about using his force powers, however Force training was not the only responsibility Luke had, as he also had to help take care of their Moisture Farm. In addition to sharing his father's natural skill with The Force, he also shared his piloting skills, and developed a knack for mechanical repairs while looking after droids and fixing the moisture vaporators. Other than hanging out with his father, Luke liked to visit his aunt Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin Skywalker in Mos Eisley. Luke and Leia were very close with their cousin, and when they were teenagers all three of them had aspirations of leaving Tatooine. Skywalker also had a group of like-minded friends on Tatooine, amongst whom he earned the nickname "Wormie." The group included his sister Leia, his cousin Anakin as well as Deak, Laze "Fixer" Loneozner, Camie Loneozner, Windom "Windy" Marstrap, whose horizons did not extend much past Tatooine itself, and Josh "Kitster" Gibbs, Janek "Tank" Sunber and Biggs Darklighter often times hanging out at Anchorhead. Events Of 8 BJP Kendrew's Disappearance In 8 BJP, Luke's father Kendrew, left Tatooine to visit Qui-Gon Jinn to tell him of Anakin's existence and that he was the father. However, on the way back, Kendrew disappeared and never returned to Tatooine, leaving the Skywalker Family heartbroken. Qui-Gon's Return Later that year, 'Personality and traits' Luke was often impatient, looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings. Like his cousin Anakin, he was impulsive, cocky, reckless, and often had little regard for his own personal safety. When Luke was younger, he felt entitled to become a Jedi, because his father was also one. However, as his skills in the Force progressed, Luke became a bit more patient and seasoned. Luke was known for being empathetic to his friends and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever he could. At some times, he could be almost passive, serene—a result of his mastery of the Force that allowed him to remain calm and in control even in the heat of battle. 'Powers and Abilities' Luke's skills with both the Force and lightsaber were exceptional. Luke Skywalker has the Force potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Lightsaber Training Luke Skywalker's use of Form V is probably as much instinctive as trained. However, Luke's particular form of lightsaber combat may in the end be something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form IV and Form V mixed together with his own techniques. Luke practiced and specialized in Djem So, his father's lightsaber combat style, even though he was known to use an Ataru opening stance. He was also known to utilize two lightsabers in the Jar'Kai style. Force powers Lightsaber and Weapons 'Notes' 'Links' *Luke Skywalker (Gallery) Category:Character